


Finally

by SterlingChainChomp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingChainChomp/pseuds/SterlingChainChomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Destiel PWP. First fanfic ever, so be gentle with your criticisms, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Three weeks ago, Dean and Cas had their first kiss. Soft and cautious at first, they had quickly progressed to making out full-on. The pair had given up discretion almost immediately, and could often be found with their tongues tangled together at any number of local bars, eventually groping one another under the table and over their pants. But when they arrived home, or at least to whatever seedy motel they were currently resting their eyes at, things cooled down rather suddenly. It was hard to say why, really. Perhaps it was nervousness, as neither of them were experienced in whatever this was, in fact Cas was not experienced at sex in general. Maybe it was fear, fear that this level of intimacy would somehow damage their new type of relationship, which was absurd of course, as the two were madly in love and had been for years. Nevertheless, they had been going to bed fully clothed and facing opposite directions. 

Tonight was different, however. After Dean had punched out a redneck at the bar who was spouting off homophobic slurs at the two of them, they had left the bar hotter than ever. As Dean sped down the road in the Impala, he struggled to keep the wheel straight as he felt Castiel’s warm breath rush over his neck. The angel began to bite at Dean’s ear and neck, spurred on by Dean’s groans as he white-knuckled the steering wheel. 

“Cas… Cas, you’re gonna get us killed,” Dean murmured through a clenched smile. He closed his eyes for just a moment, as Cas palmed the growing bulge concealed by Dean’s pants. 

Castiel grinned lovingly in return. “That would be very unfortunate, Dean. I suggest that you focus on driving,” he whispered. 

“You’re not making that— ahh—…you’re not making it easy.” Dean’s words rushed out of him as Cas’s grip tightened on his erection. 

Cas planted a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek as he finally swerved into the motel’s parking lot, slamming on the brakes in front of their room, making the tires squeal. Dean turned to Cas and kissed him hard, pulling him close with a hand on the back of his neck, his fingers tangling into the angel’s dark hair. Their tongues met in the middle, swirling together before Castiel backed off to nibble gently on Dean’s bottom lip. 

Dean grinned, pulling his mouth free. “You learn fast,” he said. 

“I have a good teacher,” Cas replied. 

“I can’t argue with that. Now how ‘bout we go inside and I teach you something new?” 

With a bright-eyed nod, Cas got out of the car and followed Dean eagerly to the door. Sweat began to gather on his brow as he realized what Dean intended, but he put on a mask of confidence. 

Once inside, Dean shoved Castiel up against the wall and began to return the bites Cas had given him in the car. Cas sighed into the ceiling, his knees nearly giving out under him, an erection of his own straining against his pants. Dean wasted no time in undressing both himself and the angel, stripping of his own shirt and then Cas’s, who stood breathlessly, frozen in the moment. Pants and boxers came next, and then they kicked off their shoes and socks as Cas trailed Dean to the bed. Dean grabbed his hand and gestured from him to lay down. 

“On your stomach, it’ll be easier.” Dean said encouragingly. Cas nodded, but the apprehension was apparent in his eyes as he stepped in front of the other man. Dean frowned, maybe tonight wasn’t the night after all. When Castiel was lying down, his head turned to the side, sweat trickling from his forehead for more reasons than one, Dean climbed on top of him and let his body rest against the angel’s, his heart fluttering as he finally felt Cas’s warm skin against his own. “You okay, Cas? We don’t have to do this…”

“I want to. I have wanted to for a long time,” Cas said, honestly. 

“I’ll go slow. Just let me know if you can’t handle it, okay?”   “I trust you, Dean.”

Dean gave the angel and sideways kiss before leaning over to the nightstand. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he had snuck into the drawer the day after their first kiss. He squeezed a pile into his hand, smoothing it along his dick before reaching down to put some on Cas’s entrance. “Are you ready?” Dean asked, looking down at the angel’s sweet face, praying for a “yes.” Castiel nodded. 

Carefully, Dean placed the tip of his erection against Cas’s opening and pressed. A small groan escaped the angel and Dean pulled back. 

“Dean, it’s okay. Really. I promise, I will ask you to stop if I need to.” 

Only slightly assured, Dean made his second attempt. He balanced on his arms and realigned his hips, pushing despite the sound of Cas’s teeth grinding. Taking his time, Dean was eventually sunken to the hilt inside the angel, and he paused for a few minutes to relish the feeling. His cock throbbed inside the warm, tight space, sending shivers of pleasure through Dean’s entire body. He lowered himself so that his lips could reach Cas’s neck and shoulders, kissing him gently, and hoping that Cas was enjoying this as much as he was. 

Indeed, Castiel was doing some relishing of his own. It would have been easy for him to use some of his angel mojo to block out any pain or discomfort that came with this experience, but that would have cheapened it. He so enjoyed the feeling of being human with Dean, and he wanted to take in everything that came with it. All of his nervousness melted away as he felt Dean fill him up completely. He smiled to himself and placed his hand over Dean’s, encouraging him to go on. 

“Doing okay, Cas?” Dean’s voice was shaky with anticipation as he waited for his go ahead. 

“Yes, Dean. I am very much okay. Please continue,” Cas replied, dreamily. 

With another kiss on the back of Cas’s neck, Dean buried his nose in the angel’s hair, inhaling the scent. He closed his eyes, and rocked his hips back slowly, then forward again. He could feel his dick rub against Castiel’s prostate, and Cas moaned softly in response. 

After applying more lube, Dean began to thrust more evenly, clenching his teeth to mask his groans. He clutched the sheets under his palms and arched his back. 

“God, Cas… you feel so good,” Dean whined. 

Cas, not as comfortable with voicing his pleasure, simply lifted his hips to meet Dean, and let out a crescendoing sigh.

Once he was accustomed to the sensation, something was still missing for Dean. It occurred to him that this was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. This was not a romp with a nameless, faceless person who Dean would never see again. This mattered. This was the man Dean loved, and he deserved to captivate all of Dean’s senses. Dean wanted to see his face, look into his eyes, and kiss his lips, he wanted a deeper connection. 

“Do you think you’ll be okay on your back?” Dean asked, hopefully.

“Certainly,” Cas said, already rolling over. 

Dean leaned down and planted his lips on Cas’s, forcing his tongue past his teeth, which Castiel accepted enthusiastically, pulling Dean closer by the back of his neck. Dean balanced Cas’s ass against his hips, entering him again. He was able to hold Castiel with one hand, and closed the other around the angel’s cock. His hand slid easily with the leftover lube, and Cas moaned powerfully. Neither would last very long, that was clear from the beginning, but it didn’t matter. Dean began to pump his hips in earnest, matching the pace with his hand, and hoping to god Cas wouldn’t stop him. Meanwhile, Castiel had wrapped his legs around Dean, digging his hands into the bed and arching into Dean’s every thrust. 

Within a few moments, Dean could feel the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had racking through him in glorious waves. He yelled in ecstasy, making his best effort to keep a steady rhythm as he stroked Cas’s dick. As Cas felt a strong heat inside of him, he lifted one hand to assist Dean, who’s grip on the angel’s cock was failing, understandably. He jerked himself shamelessly, knowing that Dean’s eyes were still closed, and soon felt his own come dripping over his stomach. 

Dean dropped Cas’s hips and collapsed on top of him, still shaking, paying no mind to the sticky mess he had fallen into. His breath heaved in and out of him. Cas ran his fingers into Dean’s damp hair as Dean slid off of the angel’s chest to lie next to him. They lay in silence for a moment, breathing each other in, allowing their hearts to rest. 

“Cas…?” Dean finally murmured.

“Yes, Dean?” 

“I’m in love with you.” 

“I know, Dean. I love you, as well.” Cas said seriously. 

Dean smiled softly, but was then jolted forward by a loud knock on the door. The pair clutched the blankets around their naked bodies, red flushes blooming on their cheeks as they looked at each other, then back at the door.

Sam’s voice came through the motel door. “Dean?”


End file.
